Pit-a-Pat
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: Cinta pandangan pertama yang selalu membuat jantung berdebar kencang, apalagi jika seseorang itu telah menjadi kekasih kita :)


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T semi M**

**Warning : LIME, OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, abal, ide pasaran, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Namaku Shimura Sai, aku adalah salah satu siswa kelas akhir di _Konoha High School_. Hobiku melukis dan membaca buku tentang kepribadian sesorang. Menyukai sesuatu yang menarik untukku dan mungkin terlihat aneh bagi orang lain. Aku mempunyai pacar yang aku sukai sejak pandangan pertama yang membuat jantungku selalu berdebar-debar setiap kali bertemu dengannya, entah apa yang membuatku menyukai teman sebangku ku ini.

Aku agak ragu mengatakan perasaanku padanya 2 bulan yang lalu, takut dia menjauh dariku atau mungkin tak ingin duduk sebangku denganku lagi. Tapi ternyata, dia telah menyukaiku saat kami kelas 11 lalu, aku merasa beruntung mendapatkan seseorang yang ternyata juga mencintaiku. Sungguh seperti mimpi aku bisa memiliki wanita cantik seperti dia, Yamanaka Ino.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, aku selalu rutin datang ke sekolah setiap pagi hingga sore. Seperti hari ini, aku sengaja datang lebih pagi untuk menyelesaikan hasil lukisanku yang dikumpulkan hari ini. Meskipun bukan aku yang pertama datang di kelas ini, karena sudah ada sekitar 4 tas siswa lain yang terletak di atas meja walaupun pemiliknya mungkin sedang berada diluar kelas atau entah kemana. Aku tak sempat menyelesaikan lukisanku semalaman karena kemarin ada kerja kelompok yang membuatku pulang jam 8 malam, itu sangat melelahkan.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan kelas terbuka memperlihatkan seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang tergerai dan poni dijepit kebelakang yang aku sangat mengenalinya, seketika aku merasakan jantungku berdebar dan darahku berdesir, dia adalah pacarku, Yamanaka Ino. Hari ini sama seperti biasanya, dia selalu terlihat cantik di mataku. Dia kemudian tersenyum ke arahku dan berjalan menuju kursinya yang tepat berada di sebelahku, kolom keempat baris ketiga dipojok kanan dekat jendela.

"_ohayou_ sayang" ucapnya sambil memegang daguku lalu mencium bibirku tiba-tiba dan duduk dibangkunya

"_o-ohayou_" ucapku sedikit terkejut akan perlakuannya

"kenapa kaget gitu sih?" ucapnya sambil menatapku penasaran

"tak biasanya saja kau bersikap seperti tadi"

"hanya morning kiss buat orang yang paling aku sayangi, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"bukan begitu, tapi baru kali ini kau seperti itu"

"begitukah? Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin memberikannya. Cuma saja kelas ini selalu ramai jadi aku tidak bisa, numpung hari ini kelas lagi sepi jadi tak ada salahnya kan?" ucap Ino sambil mencubit pelan pipi kananku

"benar juga ya, kelas ini tak begitu ramai jika kita datang lebih pagi. Mungkin ini kesempatan bagus mengingat hanya kita berdua di sini" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya

Ino mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku dan aku memeluknya, kami berduapun saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing hingga bibir kamipun menempel memberikan ciuman panas dan saling melumat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi decakan khas orang berciuman. Tanpa kami sadari, sudah ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas kami dan sudah berdiri di depan kami.

"Sai, Ino maaf menggangu. Bisakah kalian hentikan sebentar?"

Kami berduapun reflek melepaskan ciuman dan menatap orang tersebut dengan terkejut karena tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan kami

"Sa-sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Ino kepada orang yang ternyata Sasuke tersebut, Sasuke merupakan teman satu kelasku dulu saat masih kelas 11

"aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku catatan fisika yang kemarin ku pinjam padamu" kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan buku itu

"sebelum masuk, bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu atau memanggil Ino terlebih dahulu?" sahutku kepada Sasuke

"aku tadi sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali dan memanggil Ino juga, tetapi mungkin kalian sedang sibuk, jadinya tidak mendengar"

"hm.. begitu ya. Maaf kami benar-benar tak mendengar" ucapku pada Sasuke

"yasudah, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu, terima kasih Ino atas catatannya, maaf jika aku menggangu kalian. Permisi" pamit Sasuke setelah berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas kami

Ino mengambil buku catatan yang tadi dipinjam Sasuke, tapi aku langsung merebutnya dari tangannya

"he-hei! Itu buku milikku, kembalikan!" ucap Ino ingin merebut kembali buku tersebut

"aku ingin periksa dulu, siapa tau si Uchiha itu menyelipkan sesuatu di bukumu. Mengingat dulu dia sempat menyukaimu kan?"

"kau ini, masih saja membahas masa lalu"

Akupun memeriksa buku catatan Ino itu dan untungnya aku tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan terselip disana

"tidak ada kan? Kau ini selalu berpikiran macam-macam" ucap Ino sambil menatapku

"aku hanya tidak mau saja ada seseorang yang merebut dirimu dariku" ucapku sambil meletakkan buku itu di meja Ino

"kau ini ternyata laki-laki cemburuan yaa" ucap Ino sambil mencubit kedua pipiku

Tak lama kemudian bel masukpun berbunyi dan murid-murid yang lainpun berhamburan memasuki kelas. Pelajaranpun dimulai dengan tenang hingga tiba waktu istirahat.

*skip time bell istirahat kedua*

"kau tidak makan siang?" tanyaku pada Ino yang tertepar dimeja

"tidak, aku malas"

"aku yang traktir deh, gimana?"

"aku malas makan, sayang"

"lagi-lagi masih program diet ya?"

"tidak, aku hanya gak nafsu makan saja"

"trus mau nya apa?

"aku ingin tidur saja"

"ingin aku temani?"

"boleh"

Akupun mendekatkan diri dengannya, memeluk tubuhnya dari samping dan mencium pipinya lalu membelai rambut panjangnya

"aduh kesempatan nih ya berduaan pas kelas kosong" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang

"ah kau Gaara, mengagetkan saja. Tidak main bola? Biasanya selalu main?" tanyaku pada orang bernama Gaara

"tidak, kakiku lagi sakit jadi tidak bisa berlari. Terusin saja gapapa kok, aku tidak akan mengintip" kata Gaara sambil membalikkan badannya dan tidur dikursi yang sudah disatukannya

Ino lalu beranjak berdiri dari bangkunya dan ingin berjalan keluar kelas

"mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya

"toilet, kenapa? Mau ikut?"

"sebelum pergi..." ucapku mengantungkan kalimat

Aku menarik tubuhnya mendekati tubuhku dan ku sentuh pipi kirinya lalu langsung mencium bibirnya, lagi-lagi kami melakukan ciuman panas sebagai lanjutan tadi pagi tanpa mempedulikan Gaara yang sedang menatap datar ke arah kami. Tanpa kami sadari, Gaara diam-diam mengambil handphone nya dan memotret kami yang sedang berciuman. Tetapi karena Gaara memasang flash di kameranya, jadi kami langsung tau.

"ahh aku lupa menonaktifkan flashnya hehehe ketahuan deh" kata Gaara sambil menepok jidatnya yang bertato '_Ai_' itu

"kalo Cuma disimpan tidak apa-apa. Asal jangan disebarkan" kata Ino kepadanya

"aku hapus saja, lagipula gambarnya tidak jelas"

"terserah kau lah, Sai aku ke toilet dulu" kata Ino kepadaku dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan kelas, akupun mengikuti Ino dari belakang untuk ke toilet juga

*skip bell masuk istirahat ke dua*

"mohon maaf anak-anak, hari ini Kurenai_-sensei_ berhalangan hadir karena sakit dan dia tidak menitipkan tugas. Jadi kalian _free class_. Mohon jangan ribut atau menggangu kelas lain" ucap Kakashi-_sensei_ mengabarkan

"iya _sensei_" ucap seluruh murid serempak

Pelajaran Kurenai_-sensei_ adalah jam pelajaran terakhir, jadi bisa dibilang kami _free_ sampai pulang. Siswa-siswi yang lain mulai melakukan kegiatan masing-masing seperti mengerjakan tugas lain, mengobrol/menggosip, bermain kartu, tidur, dan mendengarkan musik dengan headset

"hah, _free class_ ya? Mau ngapain ya? Aku bosan" kata Ino sambil menguap lalu menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja

"tidak main dengan anak perempuan yang lain?" tanyaku padanya

"perempuan kerjaannya hanya menggosip saja, aku tak tertarik dengan itu"

"hhm.. begitu ya-" sahutku yang kemudian di potong oleh Ino

"kau sendiri gimana? Gak gabung main kartu atau yang lain? Atau melukis gitu?" tanya Ino sambil bangun dari posisi sebelumnya

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja" jawabku sambil tersenyum kearahnya

"Sai.." kata Ino yang kemudian menatapku serius

"hah? Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu" tanyaku memudarkan senyum dan memasang tampang heran

"selfie bareng yuk!" ajak Ino sambil tersenyum

"hah, kau ini bikin kaget saja, kita sudah punya lebih dari 500 foto selfie kita berdua"

"tapi tak ada saat kita _free class_ seperti ini kan?"

"iya juga, yasudah deh" aku pun mengambil ponselku dari saku celana dan menekan tombol kamera kemudian mengaktifkan kamera depan

Ino kemudian merangkulku dan mencium pipi kiriku, aku pun tersenyum lalu aku memencet tombol untuk mengambil gambar, kami terus berpose mesra di depan kamera sampai puluhan foto yang telah ditake.

"Sai..." kali ini Ino menatapku lebih serius

"kenapa?" akupun menatapnya serius

"nanti foto-fotonya kirim ke aku ya. Aku sedang tidak bawa handphone hari ini"

"aduh kamu ini selalu bikin kaget aja sih, kirain ada apa" ucapku sambil mencubit pipi kanannya

"iya, nanti pulang sekolah aku mau main ke rumah kamu dulu kok, sekalian foto-fotonya aku kirimin" lanjutku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya

"makasih sayangku" ucap Ino sambil memelukku

Akupun memposting ke akun social media dengan caption "_with my lovely girlfriend in school_"

"aduh langsung di post hahaha" ucap Ino ketika melihatku memposting foto-foto tersebut

"jadiin profile picture sama wallpaper ah. Biar kalo liat hape inget kamu terus. Kamu nanti juga jadiin wallpaper sama ganti profile picturenya yaa"

"hehehehe itu mah pasti. Eh Sai..." Ino lagi-lagi menatapku serius

"apa lagi?" jawabku tanpa memandangnya karena sedang mengubah _wallpaper_ _handphone_ ku

"bell pulang masih lama kan? Apa... kau mau melakukannya?" kata Ino yang sontak membuat aku tersentak dan menoleh kearahnya

"kau beneran ingin?" ucapku sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam

"iya, lagipula aku bosan. Tak ada hal yang menyenangkan"

"hhmm... baiklah, kita lakukan di toilet laki-laki belakang. Disitu sangat sepi dan jarang dipakai, aku yakin tidak akan ketahuan jika berbuat disana"

Ino hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh aku dibelakangnya. Sesampainya di sana, seperti yang diduga bahwa tempat ini sangat sepi dan tak ada orang yang melintasi dikarenakan tempatnya terletak di paling belakang gedung sekolah. Setelah itu kami mencari tempat yang tidak akan terlihat dari luar.

"aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya, sepi sekali ya" kata Ino sambil menatap sekeliling

"karna toilet wanita hanya ada di depan"

"apakah ada murid lain yang pernah melakukannya disini juga?"

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku pernah melihat Shikamaru dan Temari dari tempat ini berdua"

"wahh kau lagi mengintip mereka yaa?"

"hahahaha tidak sayang, saat itu toilet laki-laki di depan penuh, jadi aku pakai toilet ini"

"kalau begitu, aku tak mau berlama-lama" kata Ino sambil menyenderkan diri di dinding lalu menarik kerah seragamku dan mendekatkan diriku ke tubuhnya, lalu dia melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang leherku dan langsung mencium bibirku melakukan ciuman panas lagi. Bibir kami saling melumat ganas dan sesekali saling menghisap lidah sehingga menghasilkan bunyi orang sedang berciuman.

Ino membuka mulutnya dan aku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya membuat kami saling memainkan lidah. Tanganku bergerak menuju kancing seragamnya dan membukanya satu persatu membuat payudara besarnya yang masih tertutupi bra warna hitamnya terlihat, aku meremas sebelah payudaranya yang masih tertutup bra warna hitam membuatnya mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya. Aku merasakan tangan Ino membuka kancing-resleting celana seragamku dan tangannya menyelinap masuk untuk meremas sesuatu di dalam sana.

Tanganku menyelinap masuk kedalam roknya dan menurunkan celana dalamnya, kugesekan jariku di bagian luar daerah kewanitaannya yang sudah sedikit basah, sesekali menyentuh bagian sensitifnya dan itu berhasil membuat dia mengerang nikmat. Aku masukan 2 jariku kedalam liangnya dan memainkanya. Aku rasakan tangan diapun mulai mengocok milikku yang sudah menegang dan tangan yang satunya menyelinap masuk kedalam kemejaku meraba halus perut dan dada bidangku.

Aku kemudian menurunkan ciumanku ke leher jenjangnya dan membuat beberapa _kissmark_ di leher dan dadanya. Ku tambahkan jariku menjadi 3 jari untuk mengaduk liang kewanitaannya. Kurasakan tangannya semakin kuat mengocok milikku dan membuatku orgasme.

"ssshhh...lebihhh cepatt ssaaiii...hhhh"

Aku pun mempercepat gerakan jariku kedalam liangnya dan membuat dia mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya yang membasahi jariku

"Ino.. lebih cepat... aku mauu"

Saat aku juga ingin orgasme tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang yang kemudian membuat kami terkejut dan menghentikan 'kegiatan' kami berdua. Akupun langsung memasukan miliku kedalam celana lagi dan menutup kancing-resleting celana serahamku.

"hei kalian bisakah tahan sedikit setidaknya sampai bell pulang?" ucap orang terserbut

"Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Ino kepada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kiba, murid kelas sebelah yang dulu satu kelas dengan Ino

"toilet laki-laki depan penuh oleh anak laki-laki dari kelas kalian, jadi aku kesini. Tapi aku mendengar suara aneh yang ternyata kalian"

"yah itu karena wali kelasmu alias Kurenai-_sensei _tidak hadir jadinya free class dan membuat kami bosan, sehingga yah begini jadinya" jelas Ino

"oh begitu, yasudah lanjutkan saja. Aku tak akan menggangu" ujar Kiba sambil berjalan keluar toilet

"tidak jadi?" tanya Ino padanya

"aku tidak enak sudah menggangu orang yang sedang bermain"

"tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau sudah bilang kalau tidak akan menggangu kan, mantanku?" ucap Ino

"ma-mantan?" ucapku terkejut

"oh iya kau belum tau ya, Sai? Dia mantanku saat kelas 11 dulu. Kau lihat luka ini? Itu karena BDSMnya yang sangat kasar. Aku tak akan melupakannya" jelas Ino sambil memperlihatkan luka gores di perut sebelah kirinya

"yah aku juga masih sangat ingat saat hampir setiap hari kita melakukannya. Yasudahlah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, mungkin toilet di depan sudah sepi" ucap Kiba sambil berlalu pergi

"kenapa bisa putus dengannya?" tanyaku kepada Ino

"simpel kok, kami bukan jodoh. Dia Cuma memikirkan seks saja, jadi kami tak bertahan lama" ucap Ino sambil membalikkan badan dan menoleh ke arahku

"berarti tak ada rasa ingin balikan lagi kan?"

"tentu tidak. Lagipula aku sudah setia pada orang di depanku ini" ucap Ino sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku dan memelukku, aku pun tersenyum padanya

"baguslah, aku tak mau kehilangan kamu, orang yang buat jantungku berdebar terus" ucapku sambil mencium keningnya

"lagipula siapa juga yang mau kehilangan lelaki tampan sepeti dirimu"

"bel pulang sebentar lagi, benarkan dulu pakaianmu nanti kita lanjutkan di rumahmu ya" kataku sambil membelai rambut pirang panjangnya

"iya sayangku"

.

.

.

**The End**

Wahahahahaha akhirnya kelar juga ff yang ceritanya kagak nyambung ama judulnya dengan alur kecepetan, sebenernya author bingung mau kasih ini judul apaan tapi pas denger lagunya BESTie yang judulnya pit-a-pat ya author mutusin buat kasih judulnya itu :3 jangan heran kalo author sering banget post Sai-Ino pairing soalnya author fans merka lohhh. Couple yang author suka bangtez ngetz ngetz. Okeh silahkan kasih reviewnya ya qaqa :3 buat masukan kedepannya semoga lebih baik lagi^^


End file.
